


Fancy Free

by Bexless



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), British Actor RPF
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOL I don't even know what this is. Well, I do. It is Adam Lambert/Robert Pattinson foot fetish porn. WHAT AM I DOING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Free

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW. Thanks in advance to the two people who are going to read this. And even more thanks to the long-suffering Shoemaster, who supports me in all my endeavours, even if they are very peculiar and cause her alarm.

Robert Pattinson, as it turned out, was a toe-sucker.

Who knew?

Adam had never found feet to be particularly erotic, but he’d never found them to be un-erotic either, depending on whose feet they were. Besides, if Robert Pattinson wanted to suck anything on Adam’s body, he could, as far as Adam was concerned. Maybe his toes wouldn’t have been Adam’s first suggestion, but it was all good. Adam wasn’t a judger.

It was actually pretty hot. Adam had been around the block a few times, hell, he’d cartwheeled around it wearing sparkles going _wheeeeeeeee_ , but he’d never actually done this. Never lain back on the bed and watched Robert Pattinson – or anyone, but Robert Pattinson specifically – kneeling at the foot (at Adam’s feet) with Adam’s toe in his mouth and his eyes closed in bliss.

It felt nice, in a weird sort of way. Adam’s toes looked good against his lips because he’d just had a pedicure the day before, plus Robert kept doing this groaning thing that was going straight to Adam’s dick. His hands were bracketed warmly around Adam’s foot, thumbs pushing into the heel like the best kind of foot rub, firm and deliberate, not tickling at all. Robert’s mouth was warm and wet and gentle, and if Adam hadn’t been very much aware that he was in bed (sort of – well, _Adam_ was in bed) with Robert Pattinson (Robert Pattinson!) he could have almost drifted off to sleep.

So the sensation of toe-sucking itself wasn’t sending Adam into a whirl of ecstasy, or anything, but he could appreciate the symbolism, the visual, the Robert Pattinson of it all. God, he was pretty. His eyebrows were drawn together like he was almost in pain, and he stroked his fingertips up and down the top of Adam’s foot as he sucked, making another one of those gorgeous noises in his throat.

Adam rubbed his hand over his own chest, then slid it down to palm over his cock a few times, shifting into the pressure. He made a little noise of his own at how good it felt, and Robert looked up. He raised an eyebrow and curled his tongue around Adam’s toe, then sucked it a little harder, in time with the movement of Adam’s hand on his cock.

“Shit!” Adam said out loud, surprised into it by the way the pull on his toe echoed the pulse in his dick. Robert kind of laughed and moved onto the next toe, kissing it messily before sucking it into his mouth. Adam groaned and kept stroking himself, flexing his toe a little in Robert’s mouth. “Fuck, that feels amazing.”

Robert groaned in agreement, and took one of his hands off Adam’s foot. Next thing, Adam could see Robert’s shoulder moving in tight little circles, and his mouth slackened a little because he was _getting himself off while sucking Adam’s toes_ , Jesus fuck, Adam was never putting shoes on again.

“I am never putting shoes on again,” he said out loud, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. “I’m just going to pay people to carry me around barefoot so my toes are available to you at all times.”

(That was a lie. Adam could never give up shoes. The idea.)

Robert pulled off and panted, “Sounds good to me,” before climbing up onto the bed and gesturing impatiently until Adam got the message and scooted further up to lie against the pillows. Robert stayed on his knees but pulled Adam’s heel up and – oh, right, of course. He pressed his dick against the sole of Adam’s foot and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Adam kind of wanted to laugh – Robert just looked so happy, humping Adam’s foot like there was nothing else in the world he wanted to be doing more. His head hung back on his shoulders and he worked his hips like a damn stripper, and even though he wasn’t touching Adam anywhere other than his foot, Adam still had to tighten his hand on his cock because...well. Because _Robert Pattinson_.

Robert brought his head up again and slurred, “Don’t stop, let me watch you,” so Adam didn’t. Robert said, “Don’t shoot, though, I want to give you a blowjob after I come.”

This time Adam did laugh, because it sounded so funny in Robert’s ridiculous, delicious little accent, all buttoned up but sleazy underneath, he was like walking boarding school porn. His dick pulsed in his hand at the thought of Robert’s mouth somewhere other than his fucking toes, though, and he eased up the pressure a little bit.

Robert was really going for it now, holding Adam’s foot still with one hand and rubbing his dick against it with the other. It didn’t make Adam tingle like the toe-sucking had, but it was undeniably hot to watch Robert get all red, watch him gasp for breath and frown like he was in pain and shudder full-body when he came all over Adam’s foot. He curled in on himself a little, pushing hard against Adam’s foot, and Adam’s cock twitched in impatient sympathy.

“Come here,” he demanded, through with waiting. Robert kind of swayed in place for a minute, then folded down onto his hands and knees and crawled forward until he could curl up around Adam’s legs and slide Adam’s dick into his mouth. Adam hissed and bucked and said, “Yeah, fuck.”

Robert was just as enthusiastic about sucking dick as he was toes, which was excellent news as far as Adam was concerned. Maybe, he thought as Robert started jacking the base of his dick slowly, maybe Robert didn’t have a toe thing so much as he had a sucking thing. But then Robert tugged at Adam’s knee until he bent it and planted his foot flat on the bed, and Robert put his free hand there and slid his fingers over Adam’s toes, and Adam thought, nope, definitely a toe thing.

Whatever, Adam didn’t care what Robert did with his hands as long as he didn’t stop doing Adam’s dick with his mouth. He thought about how it had felt to have Robert’s mouth on his toes, and how amazing it would be to be able to feel that at the same time, one on his dick and one at his feet – Drake, Brad, fuck it, anybody.

“Whatever,” he said dreamily, and then surprised himself by coming right there and then, before he’d even given Robert a warning or fucked his mouth or anything. He started laughing at himself before he was done, because he’d never given such an apathetic announcement before, he didn’t think. Robert gave him a look and Adam rushed to reassure him, “Not you, honey, you’re completely fabulous. Tonight is just a night of really unexpected firsts, that’s all.”

Robert grinned – he had a really great smile, one that crinkled his eyes up at the corners. Adam loved that. He crawled the rest of the way up to lie down on his back next to Adam, and they just sprawled there panting at the ceiling for a while.

When they’d recovered and cleaned up – Robert insisted on doing Adam’s foot himself, wiping each toe lovingly with the washcloth. Now that, Adam could get used to – they lay around for a while, talking and lazily touching each other.

“Do you do this a lot?” Adam asked, running his fingers down the center of Robert’s chest. “The toe-sucking thing, I mean.”

“I can enjoy myself without it, if that’s what you mean,” said Robert. “But I do like it. Only with the people who’ve got really nice feet, though.”

“Do you like it when people suck your toes?”

Robert looked a little embarrassed – why, Adam couldn’t imagine. There was no room for embarrassment once you’d shot your load all over someone’s instep – and said shyly, “I love it.”

Adam raised an eyebrow at him, then sat up quickly and rolled over so he was curled up at the bottom of the bed and could drag Robert towards him with his feet. His feet that were _totally unpedicured_. Adam looked up at him in horror. “Is this a joke?”

Robert made a baffled face. “Excuse me?”

“Your feet!” Adam said accusingly. “You have hair on your toes! Your nails aren’t uniform lengths! You have _hard skin_! How can you expect anybody to put these things in their mouth, Robert?”

“I’ve never had any complaints,” Robert said, folding his arms behind his head.

Adam shoved Robert’s feet away and climbed back up the bed again. “Maybe not in England. But that is not how we do things in America, sweetheart.”

Robert cracked up, laughing and reaching for Adam so he could pull him down and kiss him.

“Dazzlingly beautiful, my ass,” Adam muttered against his lips before he could get too distracted.

“Dazzlingly beautiful, your arse,” Robert murmured, sliding his hands down and groping to make his point.

Adam snorted and rolled them over so Robert was on top of him. “Call me when you’ve gotten those hooves filed down,” he said between kisses, “and I’ll think about indulging you, maybe.”

Robert sighed into his mouth. “Okay.”

They kissed for a while, and then Robert pulled his head up and said in a rush, “There has to be an all-night salon somewhere in Hollywood, right?”

“As a matter of fact,” Adam said, already reaching for his phone, “I know just the place.”

  



End file.
